Leggy Lamb
During 2013, around the beginning of April, a Droopy cartoon short called "Sheep Wrecked" became quite popular on /co/ all because of a 3 second image of a anthropomorphic sheep. It had no dialogue and was meant as a quick gag, but /co/ grew fond of her and she ended up being dubbed Leggy Lamb and given a character and backstory. She also held the title of "Waifu of the Month" for April, which extended well into May of that year; leader of the Sheep Trio. As of now, threads about her are quickly deleted off of the board whenever the crop up, keeping her restricted to Plus4chan's /pco/ and 4chan's /trash/ board. On July 14, 2017, Leggy was featured in a flash movie made by minus8. It was a music video based on the song "Beep Beep I'm a Sheep" by TomSKA which Leggy and two other lambs took up the roles of the sheep from the original video. Origins The Droopy cartoon "Sheep Wrecked" aired in 1958. Droopy had to guard his flock of sheep from a rebel wolf. Said wolf attempted to snag a sheep with a suction cup bow and arrow, but the sheep clung to the fence to avoid being reeled in. The wolf pulled and pulled, only to rip off some of the sheep's wool. The sheep looked at her bare legs in surprise while the wolf commented "Now there's a right purty leg o' lamb!" Appearance Leggy has pink skin, no visible irises (although they have been depicted as yellow with dividing pupils as some traditional sheep have), and large droopy ears. Standing on her two hind legs, her front and back hooves are black gloves and black heeled boots respectively. Her wool is crisp white and has been sheared into a one piece shape, leaving her legs exposed. She keeps most the wool on her head unshaven as a sort of hair style. She is sometimes depicted with a bell choker. Personality Leggy has been show to be a well behaved woman, courteous and kind. She can be a bit shy and somewhat naive, leading her to fall for tricks. Once she is comfortable with a person, however, she opens up and becomes a jubilant and preppy ball of energy. Relatives and Friends /co/ really took a shine to Leggy, but felt she needed some friends. Using their creative juices, Peggy Lamb and Barbra Blacksheep were born. It is unknown as to whether Peggy and Leggy are related since in some canons she is her twin, and in others just a friend. She tends to play tricks on Leggy and can pick on her at times for her naivety tends to get her in trouble, but does genuinely care for her. It is unknown how Peggy and Barbra met, but they seem to have been friends for quite some time. Barbra looks out for Peggy like her sister, and being the strong black independent sheep who don't need no ram, defends her when Peggy bothers her. Gallery For a more comprehensive gallery, see the booru. Peggy 13.png|(From left to right) Peggy, Leggy, Barbra Peggy 7.png|Artist rendition of Leggy Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:AU